


Noticed

by HamburrgerBites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, New Student, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamburrgerBites/pseuds/HamburrgerBites
Summary: In which Hamilton and Burr are university students and in opposite ends of the social spectrum.“You’re Aaron Burr, right?”





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> I love HamBurr like I love hamburgers. Enjoy!

Burr had Hamilton pinned against the wall, sweating and moaning as Burr thrust into him hard.

It was the first time they were going all the way and Burr still couldn’t quite believe it was reality. _Aaron Burr_ , a nobody, a nothing, had _Alexander Hamilton_ whining his name—full of lust, full of desperate want.

Burr couldn’t believe it.

All his life, nobody ever announced, _Guys_ , _Aaron Burr’s finally here_! Every time he met people, he had to introduce himself and reintroduce himself when they forgot.

 _We’ve met_ , he’d say, smiling.

 _Oh_ , they’d say. _Sorry_ , _I’m not good with faces_.

 _It’s okay_. Burr wasn’t good with making them remember his face.

But _Alexander Hamilton_. His name was whispered among the students even before he stepped foot on campus. A _prodigy_. An _immigrant saviour of America_. He was to change the world, and everyone was magnetised towards him as if he were the sun.

Burr wasn’t an exception.

And he _ached_. He hated how much everyone loved him and he hated how much he wanted to get close to the boy himself. The guy was everywhere. Invited to every party. Plastered on every inch of the walls around campus in big coloured posters declaring, _Vote for me!_

The guy even took extra optional courses over the maximum unit limit—lots of them. They were in different faculties, but Burr would walk into his minor class and see Hamilton there, surrounded by chatter and smiles. In disbelief, he would walk into his major class and see him there too.

It infuriated Burr, and it hurt him.

He _wanted_ what Hamilton had. He wanted the attention. The charisma. The boundless energy to do more, be more, talk more, achieve more.

And damn it all, he wanted _Hamilton_.

* * *

“Pardon me.”

Burr stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. His heart hammered even as he set his face to be as impassive as he could manage when he turned around.

Hamilton was smiling up at him, clutching textbooks to his chest. “You’re Aaron Burr, right?”

_He knows my name._

Burr cleared his throat. Cocked an eyebrow up in a show of nonchalance. “Yes?”

“I uh—” Hamilton was stuttering. He never stuttered. “I was wondering whether you can help me with a project of mine.”

Burr blinked. He tried to appear as if he were weighing the pros and cons of offering to help a stranger, but really his mind was a dumb, stupid blank.

“It’s for Professor Washington’s class—” Hamilton blurted, and now his mouth was running so fast it sounded like rapping. “For the essay, but I was thinking of doing something extra just to get my grade up, and I don’t think I can do it alone, and you’re top of his class—top of many classes—but of course you are since it’s your major and just an optional for me and you’re really smart and cool and gorgeous and uh—” Hamilton flushed and looked down at his shoes.

Burr stared all around them at the empty hall, wide-eyed, mind blank, in utter disbelief. Was this a prank? Was he dreaming? It wouldn’t have been the first time he dreamt of Hamilton, but this scenario was in comparison to all his other dreams quite _tame_. They still had all their clothes on, and the only similarity between this and his usual dreams was the fact that Hamilton was blushing.

_Alexander Hamilton was blushing._

Burr stretched out his arm and stepped towards the boy until his palm met the wall and he had Hamilton trapped against it. The boy had looked up in surprise, his blush deepening at the proximity, and when Burr spoke, he was a different man.

“What will you do for me in return, Alexander?” he purred, and his voice was low and his eyes dark.

Hamilton stuttered and dropped his books. “Shit—” he cursed, the boy who never cursed, his blush reaching his ears. “Fuck—sorry—shit—sorry—”

And Burr, mind blank and impulsive, leaned in and kissed him.

And Hamilton kissed him back.

* * *

Hamilton blushes whenever Burr holds his hand.

He stutters whenever Burr touches the skin underneath his clothes.

He moans whenever Burr grinds on him and bites the places he’s most sensitive.

He comes whenever Burr rubs him and licks his shaft.

And when Hamilton drops to his knees in front of Burr, Burr can’t help but do the same.

* * *

Aaron Burr was a nobody, a nothing—

But Alexander Hamilton had noticed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED SOMEONE TO NOTICE ME TOO.  
> *coughs* I mean, hope you liked this! As usual, thanks for reading!


End file.
